


Sad Endings

by Alanna_Z



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Battlefield, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Pain, Post-Battle, Violence, War, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Z/pseuds/Alanna_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany had started another war… He wants to leave the European Union, but the world seems to be against him. Now, he's stuck in a horrible war, and it's not going to end in his favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Germany stiffened as white-hot pain exploded though out the soft tissues of his body. Sharp, burning pieces of shrapnel pierced his pale skin, and embedded into the muscle underneath. The German grunted, clutching at his side, as he was knocked off his feet from the concussive force running through him. His entire frame shuddered as the shock wave from the grenade through him forward, falling into the mud that laid under his boots. His large mass impacted with the hard dirt just as another grenade detonated near by, and more screams from his men rose into the air. Dizziness soon took over as the second shock wave reverberated through this flesh, and the German nation was left breathless as it move through his lungs. He took a moment to regain enough oxygen to get back to his feet, despite the odds and the reasons against it.

    His mind was still in a haze and going dark from the fall, but he knew he had to get up and fight. He had to fight to get his freedom, and make his brothers proud.

    But most of all, he knew he had to prove  _her_  wrong.

    The nation had been thrown into war over his withdraw from the European Union, and Europe was, again, torn in two. 

    It had not been a new subject amongst the countries. They all knew that Germany had intentions of separating, and regaining independence from the other countries in Europe. The nation had gone to great lengths to keep his conversations private, especially with his beloved, Katherina, the Czech Republic.

    She couldn't condone the action, knowing too many countries relayed on his support and Gross Income for him to just leave. But that was the entire reason he was withdrawing his membership. Even though he was a founding member, he couldn't take the pressure. It was all becoming too much, and he just wanted to have the privacy he used to have, and the ability to use his resources without the restrictions the EU had.

    He had tried numerous times to change the EU's policies so his economy wasn't so heavily relied on, but it ended it chaos. Numerous poor countries and some of Europe's higher powers refused to change the policies, and seemed determined to keep Germany from gaining power again. 

    Then everything got worse. Uproars on the boarders of Germany and France, and Germany and Poland escalated into Military intervention, and then war. But Ludwig still had his allies Italy and Japan, along with Hungary and Britain. Both Britain and Hungary were supplying troops, and Japan was supplying equipment. Italy was mostly moral support, which, in truth, was all he was good for.

    The German nation had still dreaded the possibility of war, but it wasn't going to be the end of his campaign. He was determined to get his freedom as it burned within his soul, despite Czech's pleas and arguments.

    She had tried to convince him to stop his so called "madness", and try diplomacy one more time. But Ludwig knew that diplomacy was out of the question, and Katherina was already disappointed in him.

    But still the only one thing had phased him was the Czech Republic's announcement of neutrality. 

    She vowed no part in this blood shed over such a thing, where they countries were fighting over money and greed. It made her sick, and Germany felt guilty in starting it all. She was still worried for Germany, however, thinking that his enemies would finally just dissolve his country and he would wither away after World War Two being started on his account, and he had been fighting America each time in both World Wars.

    The announcement had still left Germany breathless, and with a horrid pain in his chest. He wanted her by his side during this terrible time, and supporting him. Her support was one of the most important things to Ludwig, and was always welcomed. And it was becoming more and more needed.

    And without it, Ludwig was beginning to think that this war couldn't be won.

    Suddenly, burning pain tore through more of Ludwig's soft tissues and he dropped to his knees. Blood leaked through his uniform from the hole that the bullet had made in his belly and it stung to no end as bacteria and mud dirtied the wound. The pain was intense and blinding. He gasped for breath, clutching at the wall of the trench to hold himself up while his fingers clung to the wound.

    But they couldn't stop the blood.

    The German squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to forget the pain. He had to get up. He had to fight.

    His stomach twisted in protest, trying to give him reason to retreat. But the stubborn German ignored it, clutching at the trench wall to keep himself up, causing his stomach to churn again and vomit up blood and bile.  He watched as more blood than bile exited his mouth at an alarming rate, and more blood gurgled out of the open bullet wound in his guts.

    "Germany!"

    Ludwig looked down the trench line as  _her_  voice came to his ears.

    "Ka–Kazerina…?" He mumbled as her uniform came into sight.

    She was suddenly at his side, her hand pressing into his stomach, causing another bout of blood to tear its way up his throat.

    "Oh God, Ludwig," Katherina frowned as she pressured the wound in his stomach. 

    "I'm sorry, lieb," Ludwig's hoarse voice croaked. "I should have listened to you."

    "No, Ludwig, listen…"

    "INCOMING!"

    The two nations ducked down as an artillery shell hit the trenches.  

    "We have to get you out of here," Katherina told him.

    Germany shook his head. He wasn't ready to give up that easily.

    He picked up his rifle, and turned to aim at the enemy. He ignored the immense amount of blood gushing from his abdomen, and trained his cross-hairs on a number of targets. He gently squeezed the trigger a couple times, and watched as his targets fell.

    All the air in Ludwig's lungs was suddenly gone as another point of searing pain ripped through his chest. He stumbled back, and gasping for breath as more blood bubbled down his front. 

    "Germany?" Katherina murmured, placing a hand on his back.

    The nation swallowed hard, pulling blood back down into his stomach. His blue eyes found Katherina's copper orbs as the pain moved through him, and his rifle dropped to the mud below. Shock set in faster than expected and his knees buckled, crashing him to the floor of the trenches. His lungs began to heave quickly, trying to get oxygen, but Ludwig was still having no avail at breathing.

    "Ludwig!" Katherina called with urgency, and gripped his hand tight. "Ludwig, can you here me?"

    Germany slowly bobbed his head, as the pain began to numb. He squeezed Czech's hand weakly for her answer, but soon he had no more strength and let go.

    "Schâtz? Come on, Love!"

    Germany's eyelids felt heavy, and his lips wouldn't work. 

    "Germany!"

    Italy came running to the scene, his brows furrowed together. Then tears began down his cheeks as his eyes laid upon the scene. 

    "Germany!" The auburn italian cried again, kneeling down beside his best friend. "Germany! Germany! GEEEEEERMAAAAAANYYYY!"

    Germany was beyond answering. He was beyond everything.

    *          *          *

    Katherina swallowed hard as she sat quietly in the sterile and cold corridor of the hospital. She sat there nervously, running her fingers through her dark hair as it hung over her shoulder. She had her long curls tied into a pony-tail to keep it out of her tear-stained face for all the hours that she had been waiting. She had lost track of the hours as she sat there with Prussia for the majority of the time. But now she was on her own, with Prussia gone home to get changed out of his uniform, and to pick up a few people that needed to be here.

    Czech stared at her hands, biting her lip as she waited outside the operating room, waiting for any form of news. It seemed that Germany had been in there for an eternity, and so many nurses had ran out to get packs of blood for the patient.

    Tears prickled Katherina's eyes again as she drew in a shaking breath and her intestines twisted slowly. Her heart thumped, and it sent a hollow ache that coursed down into the pit of her stomach. Her intestines responded by twisting sharply, causing her to heave forward, and nearly broke her into sobs.

    Why'd it have to be Germany?

    "Ms. Kolín?"

    Katherina looked up at the doctor in front of her, tears in her eyes. "I–is he okay?"

    "He's stable," the doctor replied. "But we couldn't remove all the shrapnel in his body, and plus the amount of scare tissue from past wars… It's bad, but we can't say anything for certain until tomorrow morning."

    Katherina slowly nodded, and slumped back into her chair as the doctor walked away. She let the pent up tears fall as she sat there alone.

    "Katherina," A familiar voice called.

    Czech looked up, and sniffed as she laid eyes on her brother. She got up from her chair, and rushed casually over to him, dressed in his usual navy blue suit, and white jabot. She clung to him, her hands fisting around the dark blue fabric as she buried her face in his vested chest. 

    "Sh," Austria whispered as he stroked his sister's hair. He held her tight as she sobbed into his vest, and watched as she crumbled before him.

    "Prussia stopped by ze Conference Hall, und told us all vhat happened," Roderich whispered softly. "Ve all came as soon as ve could."

    Katherina nodded, and held onto her brother with all her strength.

    "But Arzur only allowed me up here."

    "He… He's lost so much blood, Roderich," Katherina finally mumbled. "I… I just… I just want my German back! I want my strong, broad German back!"

    "Sh," Austria murmured. "I know… I know…"He began rocking her slowly, holding her tight. "It'll be alright."

    Katherina nodded slowly, and clung to Austria.

    "Let's go see him, okay?"

     Czech nodded again, and followed Austria down the hall. He held her hand tight, and led her down the winding way to her beloved. He knew it was going to hard for his sister, and that he would have to be there for her, no matter what.

    "Czech. Austria."

    The two turned toward the voice, and more tears collected in Czech's eyes. A tall, blonde man made his way over to the two, his wicked blue eyes dimmed with sadness. He was dressed for some occasion, outfitted in a navy blue suit, with a perfectly pressed white linen shirt underneath. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as his feet gracefully carried him to the two countries.

    "Bavaria," Katherina murmured and smiled faintly.

    He smiled in response, but only just barely. "How is he?" 

    Katherina shook her head. "Not well."

    Bavaria's lips pulled down and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. “Why is it always him?"

    "I ask myself the same zing," Austria whispered.

    Katherina stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around the well-dressed German. She held back tears, and clung to him for comfort, for anything to ease the pain and guilt in her chest.

    Bavaria ran a shaky hand through his short, spiked hair and held Katherina tight to his frame. "It'll be alright."

    It was a lie, and Austria knew that.

    "Stop that!” Prussia's voice suddenly came to the three counties' ears.

    The albino rounded the corner, another albino at his side.

    "Oh, Bruder, please," the blonde whined. "I haven't seen you in so long." He wrapped his arm around Prussia's shoulders and hugged him hard. His dazzling violet eyes sparkled with the brilliant and sophisticated light that they alway had, while his long hair hung passed his shoulders. His grey waist coat clung to his wonderful figure, and gave amazing contrast to the violet dress shirt underneath.

    Bavaria smiled down at his two younger brothers. "Nothing's changed between them.”

    Katherina's lips tugged up for a moment. "Ja, it's nice."

    "Czech," the long haired platinum blonde chimed and bowed to kissed her hand. "It has been far too long." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. He then turned to his older brother and held out his hand. "Bruder."

    Bavaria clasped his brother's hand and shook it with a strong grip. He, then, quickly twisted his arm and locked his brother in a headlock. 

    "Alrick!" the younger brother cried.

    Bavaria chuckled and released his brother from the hold. "Oh, Saxony, how I've missed you."

    Saxony smiled and bowed. "Always." He smoothed out his suit from Bavaria's rough housing.

    "It's nice to know you haven't changed very much," Austria commented.

    "Are you still mad over the War of Austrian Succession?" Saxony asked.

    Austria shrugged. “Whatever."

    Saxony sighed, and sat next to his little brother. He squeezed the albino's hand and frowned into the floor.

    Prussia's ruby eyes flickered up to Katherina and back down to the floor. They were filled with concern and sadness. The albino sighed and stared down at his pale, white hands.

    "It's nice to see you bot, Alrick, Varick. I just wish it wasn't because of West's circumstance."

    "Ja, I know, kleiner Bruder," Alrick whispered.

    Varick squeezed Gilbert's hand again, and nodded in agreement.

    The five nations sat in silence for a moment, and only look up when they heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

    Three more blondes came around the corner, all with differing shades of blue eyes, but none even comparable to Germany's crystal blues for Katheirna. She immediately spotted Hesse, with his long blonde hair tied up in a folded pony-tail, the one bang falling beside his face and the scar running from his brow to his jaw. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his blazer, and his brows were pulled together in worry. His sharp, dark blue eyes glanced down and side to side nervously as he came down the hall.

   Another blonde was to his right. A man that looked so much like Gilbert they could have been twins, except for the age difference. He strode casually beside his younger brother, Hesse, his hair slicked back, but loose at the ends. Pain filled his pale blue eyes, and Katherina knew he had been hit hard by the news.

    Brandenburg.

    The last blonde strode passed the two in a hurried, and worried, frenzy. His mid-length hair swayed with each hurried step, and his ultramarine eyes held tremendous worry.

    He rushed toward where the nations waited.

    "Holstein," Bavaria greeted.

    "How is he?" Holstein asked quickly.

    Bavaria sighed and watched as Gilbert flinched.

    "He isn't vell, Lukas," Prussia muttered.

    "He's stable," Katherina mumbled, holding back tears. "But…" She turned back to Bavaria, and buried her face in his chest.

    "Hush."

    "He's tough," Hesse commented. "He wouldn't give up that easily. Nor would he leave you, Frau. He's a Beilschmidt."

    "But he's not invincible, Nicklaus," Alrick murmured. 

    “We're all not," Brandenburg murmured from beside Nicklaus. "Unfortunately."

    They all nodded in agreement.

    Katherina left Bavaria's embrace, and fell into Brandenburg's arms. 

    "I'm going to go check on Italy," Austria announced. "Before he gets out of hand."

    Katherina nodded, signalling for her brother to go.

    "Let's go see him," Bavaria suggested and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

    They all turned down the hall and began their journey toward their Germany. All of their hearts were in their stomachs and they tried to fight back their tears. They had to be strong. They had to hold themselves together, but they all were having troubles. After the death of little Holy Rome, the Beilschmidts prayed that Germany wouldn't meet the same fate, especially Prussia and Hesse. Both had a soft spot for Germany, the baby of the family, and after seeing Holy Rome fall they were even more protective of the new arrival.

    Hesse pulled back tears and swallowed hard.

    Prussia discretely reached over and squeezed Hesse's hand.

    Holstein suddenly stopped in his tracks, and broke to his knees. He held his head in his hands, shaking violently and squeezing his eyes shut.

    "Nein!" he cried. "Nicht dieses. Nicht nach, was nach Heiliges Rom geschah."

    Brandenburg knelt by his older brother, and rubbed his back. "Es ist okay, Bruder. Es wird okay.”

    Lukas shook his head and leaned into his younger brother. "But Gunther… What if…?" He let it hang.

    "I know," Brandenburg replied. "But let's not think about that."

    Holstein nodded and sniffed, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. "Okay." He nodded quickly, regaining some vigour. "Okay. Ja… Let's not."

    Brandenburg smiled sadly. "Let's go. Though he's asleep, we should still be there."

    Katherina sniffed and wiped her tears away. She felt so guilty and heart broken from the events that had pasted. She knew that she should have jumped into the war sooner than she did, and that she should have been at Germany's side all along. Her entire body was a quaking catastrophe as she made her way down the hall. She knew that she didn't deserve to see her beloved, not after abandoning him. Even though she hadn't seen him in hours since he had been rushed to surgery and her heart ached to se him. It was anxious to hold his hand and see his face, but it dreaded the worse outcome. Her heart rate slowly rose as she neared the room, and it felt like she was going to puke up her heart. 

    Czech stopped in her tracks, her stomach in knots and the guilt at an unbearable point.

    The six Germans stopped and turned to her, watching her with anxious and worried eyes.

    "I… I should have helped him…" Czech finally murmured.

    Bavaria sighed and took her by the shoulders. “There's nothing you could have done," he told her and a small smile graced his lips. "He's stubborn, just like Sax."

    "Hey!"

    "Und Hesse," Brandenburg added in with a small smirk of his own.

    "Hey!"

    "Und don't forget Prussia," Holstein snorted.

    "Oai!" Prussia began to protested, but sighed as a sad smile came to his lips. "Ja… Ludwig's a Beilschimdt. More stubborn then the last."

    Katherina broke down onto her knees in front of them all and sobbed. She had fought herself, and her guilt, for the entire night, but her soul couldn't take anymore. It couldn't take the guilt and the pain of loss any longer. Her heart tore itself apart and her stomach swallowed the pieces as they plummeted down.

    "Czech," Bavaria murmured and knelt down next to the country. "Don't cry, frau," he whispered, and stroked her hair. "It'll be alright."

    Katherina shook her head violently. "This is all my fault! I should have supported him from the beginning!"

    "Don't blame this on your self, Czech," Sax murmured. "Isht not doing any good for you or Babybruder."

    "But… He blames himself for this war!" Czech cried. "But it's not! He deserves what freedom he can get! I shouldn't have been so stupid to think this was about money!"

    An awkward silence befell the group, and Katherina continued demeaning herself.

    "I should have known Ludwig wasn't that greedy, or that kind of man to throw a whole world into war over money. I should have known!" she screamed.

    "Czech calm down," Prussia whispered, coming down to her level. “This isn't your fault."

    "But it is!" Czech persisted. "I should have helped him, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

    Tears began to slip over Prussia's eyelids as he watched Czech fall apart. It pained him to see such an innocent soul cry, and for that he took her in his arms and slowly rocked her.

    "Es gibt nichts, das du getan haben konntest," he murmured softly. "Ich verspreche…"

    Katherina slowly nodded and took in a few deep breaths while the two Germans held her in their arms. The others just waited patiently. Their hearts in their throats.

    "Come on," Prussia murmured. "We all really want to see him."

    Katherina bobbed her head one last time, and got back to her feet. Though the comforting words from Prussia and Bavaria had given some ease to her guilt, it didn't completely go away. She slowly made her way to the door, with Prussia by her side, but paused outside the door. She was afraid. She was afraid of all it represented. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf in the wind as she stood their, her chest increasingly feeling tighter and tighter. It was like something straight out of a dream, or that dreaded house that Italy had discovered years ago. Everything was up-side-down and nothing was making sense on its own or as a whole. It didn't make sense that Germany was weak and his country was on the verge of collapsing into Brandenburg wars.

    It broke Czech's heart.

    "Ladies first," Prussia whispered.

    Katherina huffed and slowly entered. She took every step carefully and made her way over to Ludwig's sleeping figure. His immensely toned body was spread out, flat, on the hospital bed and his head was delicately propped up on pillows and by the bed. His breath condensed on the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and disappeared as he drew in a new, feeble breath. Bandages covered every inch of his chest and his cold hands were severely mottled. He was still, and the only movement that came from him was the feeble rising of his chest.

    Gilbert began to tremble and he was suddenly sick to his stomach. The brother he had raised to be great had fallen from the grace he had risen to. It was a great pain to Gilbert and his stomach plummeted. 

    "Gottfluch es," he whispered to himself, and began to whisper prayers.

    "Gilbert?" Saxony murmured. "Are you okay?"

    "Ja…" Gilbert replied. "Just… I… I'm worried."

    “We all are…" Holstein murmured. 

    Katherina sniffed and sat down next to Ludwig's sleeping figure. She took his cool hand in her warm ones, and kiss the back gently. 

    The rest gathered around the bed and held each other. Gilbert was the only one who broke away and knelt across from Katherina. He rested his elbows on the bed and clasped his hands together. He whispered a few prayers and let his tears slipped down his cheeks.

    "Germany!"

    "Italy, please clam down. He's still sleeping." Austria shushed.

    Katherina rose her eyes to the auburn country as he trembled in the doorway.

    "Ger–many…?" he whispered. His eyes wandered around the room, eyeing each and every country in the room.

    "Hey Italy…" Katherina murmured. "Why don't you come and sit beside me?"

    The shy country nodded, and pulled up a chair beside Czech. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

    "It'll be okay," Katherina murmured, stroking Italy's hair. "He'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein! Nicht dieses. Nicht nach, was nach Heiliges Rom geschah.: No! Not this. Not after what happened to Holy Rome.  
> Es ist okay großer Bruder. Es wird okay sein.: It is okay big brother. It will be okay.  
> Es gibt nichts, das du getan haben konntest. Ich verspreche…: There is nothing you could have done. I promise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse as Germany's condition worsens.

    Ludwig took in a long, deep breath as he woke, feeling his aching lungs and the burning pain from his wounds. His eyelids nearly refused to open as he flexed his hands and straightened his back. A small groan slipped over his dry lips as he took in another feeble breath into his damaged lungs and aches began to reappear.

    "Miláček?"

    Ludwig groaned again, and felt warmth touch his cheek and wrap around his hand.

    "Ludwig? Drahoušek?"

    A warm smile twisted his lips, hearing the Czech language. His crystal blue eyes fluttered open and found Katherina in a heart beat. She sat beside him in a clunky hospital chair, her eyes were a bit red and her hair was pulled back of her face. Her lips were twisted into a small smiled as she saw Ludwig's eyes once more, even though they had lost their luster and a bit of colour, but she was glad to see them anyway.

    A gentle smile twisted the German's lips. "Lieb…"

    Katherina smiled and stroked his messy hair. "Guten Morgen…"

    Ludwig let a weak laugh escape his dry lips. "Nicht wirklich," he whispered. "Everything aches."

    Katherina frowned. "I know." She took a moment to grab her phone and typed in a short message before hitting send.

    Ludwig groaned and bit his bottom lip as more pain moved through his body. His breath quickened as the pain worsened and no relief was in sight.

    "Sh," Czech whispered and sent a shot of Demerol through his IV line.

    Ludwig sighed and his head lolled a bit.

    "Better?"

    The German nation nodded and swallowed down the last of the pain.

    "Hey zere, Babybruder."

    Bavaria stood in the doorway, a book in his hands and a small smile on his face. His royal blue eyes looked over his baby brother, seeing the wounds and scars, before he made his way over to the bed. He slowly lowered himself down onto the bed's edge and setting his book down in his lap.

    "How are you feeling?"

    "Sore," Germany replied.

    Bavaria reached forward and swept Germany's golden bangs out of his blue eyes. He softly bent down and kissed Germany's forehead, then took hold of Ludwig's free hand.

    “Where's everyone else?" Ludwig whispered from under his breathing mask.

    “their getting something to eat," Bavaria replied. “They'll be here soon."

    Ludwig smiled from under his mask and a small amount of light returned to his crystal blue eyes.

     "Gott sei Dank!"

    Ludwig looked up to Gilbert's ruby eyes and smiled. He gently removed his mottled hands front the warm grasps that held them and reached up to remove his breathing mask. He took one more breath before removing his mask to reveal his beautiful, bare-tooth smile.

    "Hey…"

    Gilbert hurried over and scooped Ludwig into his arms.

    “Thank Gott you're awake," Gilbert sighed with relief. He had spent hours waiting for his little brother to wake up, pacing like a worried mother in the room and out in the hall. Tears had fallen numerous times over out of fear and worry, and now out of joy. 

    Joy overwhelmed Gilbert's heart and body, spilling physically down his cheeks as he held onto his little brother. 

    "Are you feeling alright?"

    "So, so," Ludwig murmured.

    "Just rest," Gilbert told him.

    Ludwig nodded and laid his head down on his pillow. He took in a deep breath, his eyes finding Katherina and a smile graced his lips again.

    "Lieb… Es tut–"

    "No, love, listen," Katherina murmured. "I'm sorry. I thought this war was over money, but it was truly about your freedom and I was the one who was wrong. I'm sorry."

    Ludwig nodded and gulped down another bout of pain.

    "He's up!" Prussia suddenly rejoiced.

    Ludwig looked to the door where the rest of his brothers were flooding in after their lunch. Another wide smile came across his lips and his heart began to ache with joy. It almost overwhelming as he looking up at all their faces. It was elating seeing their faces as he was laid up in the hospital.

    "Oh thank Gott!" Hesse gasped and fell to his knees beside the bed. 

    One by one, they all came over and hugged Germany tight in their loving grasps.

    "Isht nice to see you all," Ludwig smiled.

    "Ve know, Kleiner Bruder," Brandenburg beamed and gently scruffed up Germany's golden locks. 

    Ludwig chuckled weakly and savoured his brother's warmth.

    "How are you feeling?" Holstein asked, rubbing his hands together in a worried frenzy.

    "Ordnung… Für jetzt," Ludwig replied and coughed hard. His face twisted in pain as his lungs ached and his teeth gritted together. His abdominal muscles coiled together, trying to lock out the pain and erase it.

    "Sh," Katherina soothed and stroked his hair.

    Ludwig gasped sharply and gripped Katherina's hand. He almost crushed it with the strength he had left as the pain intensified and took his breath away. He groaned, praying for the agony to stop.

    Worry filled all his brothers' eyes as they exchanged glances.

    "Get a doctor!" Gilbert cried at Brandenburg as Hesse touched Ludwig's forehead.

    Brandenburg turned on his heels and bounded out of the room. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he ran until he disappeared around the corner. 

    Ludwig continued to pant, trying to regain his breath as Katherina loomed over him and dabbed away the sweat on his cheeks and neck. 

    "Machen es stoppen. Bitte…" Ludwig groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

    “What hurts?" Gilbert asked anxiously, standing across from Katherina

    "Alles…" Ludwig moaned.

    "Bitte, Ludwig," Lukas plead. "Was weh tut?"

    Ludwig moaned, and his back began to arch off the bed. Blood seeped through his stitches and onto the bed. His blood pressure spiked high as his heart pumped faster until a pool of blood laid under him.

    "His blood pressure's dropping," Czech whispered. 

    Tears started down Gilbert's cheeks for the hundredth time as he watched his baby brother writhe in obscene pain.

    "Give me some room!" The doctor ordered as he entered the room with Brandenburg. Nurses followed behind, all with bags of saline and blood and determined faces. 

    Katherina stepped back, slipping her hand from Ludwig's strong grip and suppressing tears.

    Germany screamed again and his entire body trembled with pain. His heart raced at a dangerous pace as the doctor and nurses surrounded him and the monitor whined with warnings.

    "Es tut weh! Machen es stoppen!" The blonde called out. "Bitte!"

    "We need to pump him full of Seconal," the doctor ordered. "And get the family out."

    Katherina could only stare on as the nurses ushered her and the Beilschmidt brothers out of the room.

    Ludwig continued to scream in pain as they were forced out and Katherina began to cry, seeing him in such  horrid torture. All because of her.

    "Ka–Katheirna?" A small voice whispered. "Is–a Germany okay?"

    Katherina looked to the Italian nation and didn't answer. Her entire body was in shock and her entire being couldn't take the guilt.

    Italy began to cry and fell to his knees as another scream came from the room. His sobs were loud and echoed down the hall until Austria, Hungary, Japan and England all came rushing down the hall.

    "What happened?" Arthur asked as he saw Czech and Italy curled up on the floor, holding each other tight.

    Bavaria bit his lip. “We're not quite sure. He was in pain one moment, then bleeding the next." He wiped the tears from his eyes with his handkerchief and sat down.

    Arthur nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. 

    "Czech?" Austria murmured. "Are you alright?" He knelt down next to her and Hungary knelt next to Italy.

    Katherina sniffed and threw herself into Austria's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and held tightly onto his vest.

    Austria stroked her dark hair and lifted her up off the floor.

    "Has she eaten anything?" Hungary asked from beside Italy.

    Roderich shook his head. "She doesn't want too," he mouthed.

    Hungary nodded and turned back to Italy. The poor country trembled, his face in his hands, and sobs racked through his body.

    "Oh Gott!" Gilbert suddenly cried and sank to his knees. "Nicht mein Bruder! Nicht mein süßer kleiner Ludwig!"

    Brandenburg joined in Prussia's chorus of tears, and hugged his shoulders.

    Everything was quiet for a long time as the sobs continued and the doctors continued their work. 

    Eventually, the doctor came out and the nurses hurried away with bloody sheets and blankets and blood on their clothes. 

    Katherina swallowed back tears and hid her face in Roderich's chest.

    Bavaria got up from his seat and came face to face with the doctor.

    "He's okay right now," the doctor told him. "And we have him on Hydromorphone to kill the pain."

    “Thank you," Bavaria whispered and stepped past him.

    Czech didn't join him. She had sat there with Germany for nearly fourteen hours and she just needed a break. She curled into her brother and held back her tears.

    "I'm going to take Katherina home," Austria whispered to Elizabeta. "She needs to eat and change and relax."

    Hungary nodded. "I'll call you if anything changes."

    Austria nodded and hefted up his sister, before to taking her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miláček: Love  
> Drahoušek: sweety  
> Nicht wirklich: not really  
> Gott sei Dank!: Thank God!  
> Ordnung… Für jetzt: Okay… For now.  
> Machen es stoppen. Bitte…: Make it stop. Please.  
> Alles: Everything  
> Bitte… Was weh tut?: Please… What hurts?  
> Es tut weh! Machen es stoppen!: It hurts! Make it stop!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late, and nothing can be done.

    "So how's is everyone today?" Arthur asked walking into Germany's room. He immediately paused, in awe, as he scanned the room. All six German brothers sat in chairs around the room, glasses perched on their noses and thick books in their hands.

    "Wow…" He murmured. "You all are really brothers…"

    Bavaria smirked. "You doubted it before?"

    "N–no," Britain murmured, scratching his head. "I suppose."

    "It's alright," Saxony cooed, "With Prussia, we look a bit misfitted."

    "Hey!"

    "Hush," Holstein scolded. "He's still sleeping."

    "He's been out for quite some time," Arthur remarked. 

    Holstein nodded and sighed. "And Czech hasn't left his side."

    Katherina was curled up to the broad country, with her face nuzzled into his chest. Ever since she had returned to the hospital, she had stayed with Germany throughout injection after injection of pain-killers and toughed out every wave of pain with him. She endured her beloved crushing her hand as he struggled in pain and wiped his forehead as he wheezed in his sleep.

    And now she was exhausted. No one could argue.

    She curled up with Germany and felt asleep watching his vitals beeped away.

    She just wanted that to go away.

    

    Screaming. That's all Czech could hear: was screaming. His screaming.

    He had been screaming for a nearly an hour, and when he wasn't, he was coughing up blood. All hope seemed to be lost and Germany fell apart. His brother's had been forced to declare independence.

    It was over. Ludwig was now mortal and at the mercy of all his war wounds.

    She looked up as the doctor came out into the hall and  Bavaria rose to meet him. The doctor shook his head and tears slipped down the German's cheeks.

    “I’m sorry,” the doctor whispered. “We’ll do everything we can to make him comfortable, but he has less than 48 hours.”

    Alrick inhaled shakingly and broke into sobs as he moved into the room. Gilbert was already in the room, at Ludwig's side and sobbing like a child. 

    "Oh Bruder…" Gilbert sobbed and gripped his little brother's hand. “Why? Why did this happen to you?"

    "Sh," Ludwig hushed. "It's okay Gilbert… I… I'm not afraid…"

    Gilbert nodded soberly and let a few more tears fall. He hated seeing his little brother in so much pain, and fallen from grace. He was once so strong and noble, but now it was all gone. Everything Prussia had hoped for Germany had been taken away with a bullet.

    He reached up and kissed his little brother's forehead and pressed his own to Ludwig's pale one. He gently stroked Ludwig's blonde hair, wanting to rock him gently and tried to ignore the bloody bandages that littered Germany's crippled body.

    "I'll watch over you," Ludwig promised as a ghost of a smile trace Ludwig's lips and he managed to touch Gil's cheek gently. He could just barely feel Prussia's pale skin passed the numbing cold that plagued him, but the heat drew him close. “Just… Grant me my last wish…?” 

    The blonde coughed and groaned, shifting in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

    “What is it, little brother?” Saxony asked, drawing close.

    The German swallowed and opened his lips to speak. “Take me home…”

    Shocked silence filled the room.

    “Bruder…” Holstein murmured softly, looking to Bradenburg. “I’m not sure that’s even possible…”

    Ludwig looked at them all with pleading eyes. “Bitte, Brüder, I want to be where we were all together with the rest of our siblings before I die.”

    Gil nodded weakly as tears slipped down his face. He held Germany's hand and began to massage the life back into them. “Alright, BabyBruder, we’ll get you home within the hour.”

    “Danke…” Tears slipped down Ludwig’s cheeks. “Ich liebe ihr.”

    

    Ludwig nestled into the huge, fluffy bed and sucked in a painful breath as a smile cracked his lips.

    He was home, in the mansion he and his brothers used to live in years ago, and a roaring fire a few meters next to him in the hearth. Katherina was cradling him gently with his head resting gently on her stomach. He watched the fire closely, his eyes focusing and un-focusing on the curling flames.

    “I’m going to miss you, kleiner Bruder,” Prussia whispered, sitting next to him in a large arm chair. “No one vill be there to fold shirts with me, und clean up after mein messes…" A slight smile came to his lips and he reached up to kiss Ludwig's forehead. 

    "I know, Bruder," Germany whispered. "Gilbert… I need to tell you something…"

    "Was?"

    "Ich liebe dich… Ich werde es tun immer…" Germany murmured. "You were always a great Bruder to me."

    Gilbert sobbed and hugged his little brother tight. "Danke. You were an awesome kleiner Bruder."

    Germany smiled and a few tears escaped him. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert."

    "Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig."

    "Hey, could we get in on this," Hesse joked weakly, standing in the door way with Bavaria, Sax, Holstein, and Brandenburg.

    Gilbert and Ludwig looked up and both smiled. 

    “Kommt,” Ludwig beckoned, weakly motioning them forward with his hand.

    The five moved forward and crowded around the bed. 

    Suddenly, Ludwig was overcome with strong emotions. It was rare to have so many of his brothers together, and not arguing, but it was just perfect. 

    “Ich liebe dich,” he sobbed. "All of you, und I'll miss you."

    “We'll miss you, too," Bavaria mumbled and fought back his tears. He bent over and kissed his baby brother's forehead. "Say hi to Vatti and Holy Rome for us."

    Ludwig nodded and wiped his eyes 

    "GERMANY!" A panicked voice called out form the hall. 

    "Itary, please, be quiet."

    "Just let him, Japan.…"

    Three nations came into the room: Austria, Japan and a fluster Italy. His cheeks were caked with drying tears and his eyes were already red and puffy. His hair was an absolute mess and looked like someone had been trying to pull it out.

    "It's–a not true," Italy cried. "Germany, it–a can't be true!"

    "Es tut mir leid," Germany murmured to Italy. "It's true…"

    "NO! GERMANY! YOU CAN'T–A DIE!" he cried, ignoring everyone else in the room and sunk to his knees as small whimpers and whines escaped him.

    Japan was immediately there and rubbed Italy's shoulders.

    Austria sighed as he looked to Germany and frowned. "You look like crap.”

    "Ja, I know," Germany's hoarse voice replied. He coughed again and more pain twisted his face. 

    Italy whimpered again.

    "May we?" Ludwig asked, looking up at his brothers. 

    "Of course," Bavaria smiled and ushered his brothers out.

    "Germany…" Italy whimpered and came at the bedside Katherina.

    "Sh," Germany hushed and smiled at the Italian.

    Feli swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. "But… But you–a can't–a DIE!" He cried suddenly, his emotions running out in a mad rush. "Who will–a get me up every–a morning?! And who will–a train me to–a be stronger and–a faster?!"

    "Feli…" Germany whispered.

    "I don't–a care that–a you make–a me run–a everyday! I don't–a care that–a you make–a me work hard! I just want–a you to live! I want–a you to still–a be my–a best friend!"

    "Feli, please…"

    "Please, Ludwig! You can't–a go! You can't–a leave me and–a Katherina! We need–a you–a here!"

    "FELICIANO!" Ludwig bellowed. He panted for a few moments before another painful coughing fit seized his lungs. His heart-beat rose and weakened, causing less blood to flow through his body. More blood oozed into into his gauze bandages that kept him together. He clutched at his chest, begging internally for the pain to release him just for a few more moments so he could say goodbye to his best friend.

    "Feliciano…" Ludwig echoed softly. "I'm sorry, but this is the way isht going to be. I'm dying Feli… und the doctors couldn’t do anything about it. Okay?"

    The Italian nodded weakly and tears dripped down his cheeks like rain.

    "Italy, you have been a great friend, dealing with me everyday, und mein training. You are mein best friend, und forever will be. Just don't forget me, und live a happy, Italian life."

    Feli nodded and dragged his forearms over his eyes. 

    "Promise me," Ludwig urged.

    "I promise," Feli mumbled and sat down on the bed.

    "Gut."

    Feli laid his head down on Ludwig's stomach and wound his arms around the German's waist. Tears stained the hospital gown as he laid there, holding tight to his best friend. His heart ached with the loss, watching as the German nation withered away.

    Ludwig sighed and gently stroked the Italian nation's hair. "Italy…" He looked up at the other two nations in the room. His eyes befell Austria, his brother in-law, and beckoned him closer.

    Austria sighed and sat down on the bed. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say to Ludwig, and his face began to heat up. He and Germany had always been quite close and now he felt bit bad for freeloading off the large nation for so long. His violet eyes found the floor as he felt them sting with tears.

    "Austria…" Germany whispered and fought off another wave of pain. "I know that we haven't always gotten along, but you have been a very gut friend to me for all these years."

    Austria swallowed back his pride and nodded. "You have have done the same thing for me, Germany."

    A small smile graced Ludwig's lips and he held up his hand. "Until the end…"

    Austria smiled and nodded. He clasped Germany's hand in his own and squeezed it tight. "Until the end. Ich… Ich liebe dich, Schwager…"

    "Ich liebe dich, auch…" Ludwig replied, and took away his hand. He relaxed into his bed and gasped. His body flinched, feeling the sting of shrapnel penetrating his tissues from the inside out. The German groaned and Katherina ran her fingers through his disarray of hair. She slicked it back, strand by strand, pushing it back into the style he loved. She frowned as she felt the excess warmth coming off of his reddened skin and wiped her tears away.

    "Take care of her," Germany said to Austria.

    "Of course," Austria smiled weakly. 

    Japan finally moved forward, his mouth slack as he wiped the numerous tears that had fallen down his cheeks with his handkerchief. "Mr. Germany…"

    Ludwig turned his attention to the Japanese man. "Japan…" Ludwig smiled. "You have been a great friend, though you're truly emotionally stifled. But don't go at your grief alone. You have friends to help you. Und promise me that you'll keep yourself healthy, und lay of the salt. I don't want you join me because of a heart-attack."

    "We all might join you because of broken hearts…" Katherina whispered.

    Ludwig sighed and stroked her hair. "Hon…" He turned back to Japan, waiting for a response.

    "I promise…" Japan mumbled.

    "Danke…" Ludwig whispered and closed his eyes.

    Katherina held him tight, fearing that this was the end, and he was slipping away right in front of her. Her eyes focused on his sculptured face as her heart raced, her hand holding Ludwig's tightly. She prayed that is wasn't this time and he wasn't about to fall asleep forever. She wasn't ready for the end, not yet. She still had so many things she had to tell Ludwig and explanations to give him.

    "Sh," Ludwig soothed. With sizeable effort, he raised his hand to Katherina's face and gently caressed her cheek.

    "Eh… Es tut mir leid…" she whispered. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

    "Kat–"

    "I should have helped you, and supported you. But I was so scared… I was selfish, and I shouldn't have been. And now you're paying the price for my mistake."

    “This is mein own stupidity," Germany consoled. "Don't blame yourself… Bitte…"

    "Don't go," she plead. "Please… Don't go…"

    Italy's arms tightened around Germany's waist. Everything felt wrong to him. This entire situation was wrong. Never in a million years did Feli think, or believe, Germany would give up so easily. He couldn't imagine that his best friend would end up in the awful state he was in now, or that he would end up leaving the world behind. It was a sickening impossibility that had become the Italian nation's worst nightmare.

    "Please…" he joined in. "You can't–a leave us."

    Germany sighed heavily and flinched. "Es tut mir leid," he whispered. "But the pain is too much to handle for much longer."

    Katherina sniffed and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His lips immediately began to tremble and tears split over his eyelids.

    "Oh schâtzi," Ludwig cried and nestled further into her. 

    Czech held onto his and cried into Germany's shoulder. She hated that her beloved was in so much agony and was willing to give up anything to make it stop.

    Germany stroked Katherina's hans and kissed the back gently with his dry lips. 

    "Lieb…" he whispered softly.

    "You can't go…" She mumbled. "Ludwig… Please… I need you here. I need you with me."

    "Sweetheart…" Ludwig murmured. “The pain…" He shook his head and groaned.

    Katherina nodded soberly and hugged him closer again. "I… I… I love you," she gasped in between sobs.

    "Ich liebe dich, auch…"

    Austria re-wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I'll give you some privacy. Come on Italy, Japan."

    Italy nodded and slowly released his grip on the German's waist. He got to his feet, wiping his eyes, and leaned down to kiss Germany's cheeks. 

    "Dormite bene, Doistu," he whispered and kissed Ludwig's forehead before leaving with the others.

    "Ludwig…" Katherina whispered and slid onto the bed.

    "Lieb," he murmured and winced as a cough escaped him. "I don't want to leave you. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with you, but I guess I won’t have the privilege. I'm so sorry I couldn't do what I promised, or that we didn't get married…"

    Tears began to run down his cheeks furiously and painful sobs heaved his chest. He buried his face in her bosom and held her waist with as much strength as he could muster. Pain ripped through him and caused even more sobs to seize him.

    "Es tut mir leid, mein liebling."

    "Sh," Katherina breathed through sobs of her own. "Ich liebe dich… That's all that matters."

    Ludwig nodded and continued to sob in his endless torture. 

    

    

    Prussia came rushing into the room and paused in the doorway. A frown creased his face and he came back to sit on the bed.

    "Don't dry, kleiner Bruder," he whispered, rubbing Ludwig’s shoulder. "Don't cry. I have always hated seeing you cry."

    Ludwig latched onto his big brother and sobbed into his shoulder. 

    Gilbert began to cry silently and his heart burst with pain. The rest of the brothers heard from out in the hall and piled on. They all held each other as tears stained their faces and sobs racked through their bodies.

    Ludwig welcomed it all. He felt horrid in leaving his family and friends, but the pain was too much for his body to bear, or recover from. He had fallen far because of his ambition and after his third defeat, his body couldn't take any more punishment. 

    He fell asleep in his brothers' arms, his pain lulled by warmth and love.

    

    Ludwig was quiet as he waited to die. He had lasted the night, just to see Katherina's eyes one more time, and laid still on his side. He felt weak and tired, such odd feelings for him. He had never so so awful, but so at peace in all his life. He was nestled into the bed, wrapped in blankets and a warm bedpan tucked into the sheets by his ice cold feet. His dulled blue eyes stared up at his beloved, his darling fiancée, Czech. 

    She had passed her tears and was now just quiet and stayed unwavering by Ludwig's side, usually sitting in front of the fire at his bedside. A thin smile graced her lovely lips as she held his hand gently.

    Ludwig swallowed thickly as he reached up to weakly pull his mask away from his dry lips.

    "Schâtz," he murmured and smiled.

    The corner's of Katherina's lips lifted up a bit more. "Yes darling?"

    He beckoned her forward with a pale finger and she automatically obeyed. He rubbed his cool cheek against the warmth of hers and smiled, baring his teeth.

    "Ah, schâtzi," he beamed. It eased his pain for a moment, but then he was suddenly reminded of the horrid pain within him.

    A moan escaped him and he swallowed hard.

    "Hush, Kleiner Bruder," Alrick whispered and rubbed Ludwig's back.

    All his brother's were around him, soothing him and comforting him in the final moments of his life. Saxony was pacing the room like a mad man, anxious and worried. He had handled too many deaths in his life time, but all were sudden and on the battlefield. This was slow and agonizing, and no one knew when Germany was going to go.

    "Sax…" Holstein murmured.

    "I can't, Lukas," Varick replied. "Not now."

    Holstein nodded and turned back to Germany.

    Ludwig felt himself slipping and he clutched at Katherina's hand. "I'm scarred.” Tears welled in his eyes. “Oh Gott, I’m so scared.”

    "Sh," Katherina hushed, stroking his hair with tears in her own eyes. “I know. It’s scary.”

    “I… I don’t want to…” He coughed and wheezed as he sobbed gently.

    “It’ll be okay,” Katherina soothed. “Your father is waiting to meet you. Go and join him.”

    Ludwig nodded and slowly let his eyes slip close. "I'm sorry, Katheirna…" he mumbled. "Ich liebe dich… Alle von ihren…"

    Then the heart-monitor flatlined and Katherina let her tears fall. 

    Her darling Germany was gone.

    

    Czech stood and watched as the six remaining Beilschmidts carried Ludwig's body over to the funeral pyre. Slow and steady, with they're faces blank and stern. They wouldn't show their pain, not in the face of their enemies. They had to show that they were going to carrying on the fight and avenge their little brother's death. Anger flashed in their eyes as they looked to the horizon, but vanished as they gently lowered Ludwig down on the pyre. They each touched his cheek and bowed their heads in prayer. Then they got down on one knee and prayed.  They whispered prayers to guide Ludwig safety to Heaven. 

    Italy then paid his respects with Japan. The auburn hair nation kissed both of Germany's pale cheeks then laid a rose, hand picked from Czech's garden, before walking away. 

    Then Japan laid his own rose down, and slipped a Japanese prayer into Germany's uniform.

    Then tears fell down his cheeks.

    Czech was given the honour of the very last respects. She looked down at her love, dressing his finest General's uniform and his blonde hair slicked back. She gently kissed his lips and laid her rose down on his chest. It was white as snow that it was almost blue, just like the cold winters she would spent in Berlin curled up with him.

    "Guten Nacht, mein lieb," Katherina whispered. "May the angels guide in."

    She stepped back and watched as Alrick lit the flame. They watched the body burn and reduce into ashes. The ashes were gathered up and given to the six brothers and Czech, then some was offered into the wind, so Ludwig could watch over the country that was no longer his.

    Czech cried through it all. 

    She flinched as the German soldiers gave Germany the twenty-one gun salute and prayed that they would be the last guns she would ever hear.

    

    Kat stared up at the sun as she stretched and looked back at the house.

    She sighed to herself. "Why?" she asked. "Why do I always look back, thinking he'll just magically appear from the house?"

    She sighed again and bent down to touch her toes.

    "Katherina!"

    The, now, large nation looked up to see Italy running toward her. She had inherited a tonne of land from Germany upon his passing and even his home.

    "Hey Feli," she greeted with a half-hearted smile.

    "Do you–a mind if–a I join you on your–a run today?"

    Katherina looked at him puzzled. Italy usually hated running and now that it reminded him of Germany, he avoided it more.

    "Sure."

    "Gratzi!" Italy cheered and they began their run.

    They run side by side for a few miles and passed numerous houses. They finally came upon a park and stopped for a rest.

    "I have to admit," Katherina panted, "that was pretty far for you Italy."

    "Yeah," Italy replied. "But Germany would–a been so proud."

    "Yes, he would have been." Katherina sat down. "You know Italy, Germany and I wanted to have a baby."

    "Oh, really?" Italy asked.

    "Yeah…"

    "You must really miss him," Italy remarked. "Especially living in his big house."

    "It's okay," Katherina shrugged. "Prussia and the others keep me company."

    "That's–a good."

    "Yeah. I even sleep in his bed," Czech whispered, tears in her eyes. "Just for the comfort."

    "I miss–a him too," Italy whispered. "I wish–a he was still–a here."

    "Me too, Feli. Me too."

    "Bella?"

    "Hmm?"

    "Can I come over tonight?"

    "Sure, Feli, why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brüder: Brothers  
> Ich liebe ihr: I love you all.  
> Ich liebe dich… Ich werde es tun immer…: I love you… I always will…  
> kleiner Bruder: little brother  
> Kommt: come  
> Schwager: Brother-in-Law  
> Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry  
> Dormite bene: Sleep well  
> Schâtz: sweety


End file.
